Bobby's World: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy adventure comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents In association with Film Roman A Rough Draft Studios Production BOBBY'S WORLD: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky and Conrad Vernon Co-Directed by Walt Dohrn Produced by Conrad Vernon Co-Produced by Craig Sost Executive Producer Howie Mandel Associate Producer Gina Shay Story by Greg Grabianski Robert Mittenthal and Conrad Vernon Screenplay by Greg Grabianski Robert Mittenthal Nicholas Stoller Genndy Tartakovsky and Jon Vitti Original Songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Original Score Composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Edited by John Carnochan Howie Mandel Cameron Seely Nick Kroll with Emily Blunt and Gary Oldman Chris Pratt Elizabeth Banks Miranda Cosgrove Owen Vaccaro Kristen Bell Seth Rogen Keegan-Michael Key Jordan Peele Chris Pine Kristen Schaal Michael Cera Kristen Wiig Denis Leary Jason Bateman Seth MacFarlane Patrick Warburton Bill Hader Sean Giambrone Kimiko Glenn Jacob Tremblay Charlyne Yi Steve Buscemi John Ratzenberger Patrick Stewart Conan O'Brien Gal Gadot Michael Peña Ally Maki Salma Hayek Production Designer Patrick Marc Hanenberger Art Directors Devin Crane Dima Malanitchev Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Jim Reardon Story Director Matthew Schofield Story Supervisor Jason Katz Layout Supervisors Rasoul Azadani Jean-Christophe Poulain Animation Directors Chris Bailey Matthew O'Callaghan Animation Supervisors James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Background Supervisors Sunny Apinchapong Natalie Franscioni-Karp Workbook Supervisor Emil Mitev Clean-up Animation Supervisor Vera Pacheco Inbetween Animation Supervisor Kanako Sato Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Gina Bradley Visual Consultants Roger Deakins Alexander McDowell Raymond Zibach Production Manager Sean M. Murphy Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Jim Bolt Andy Nelson Casting by Mary Hidalgo Cast Additional Voices Ava Acres Isabella Acres Lori Alan Jonathan Aibel Carlos Alazraqui Kelly Asbury Dee Bradley Baker James Baxter Bob Bergen Glenn Berger Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Cody Cameron Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta Mary Jo Catlett Catherine Cavadini Joel Crawford Ryan Crego Jim Cummings E.G. Daily Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Rich B. Dietl John DiMaggio Walt Dohrn Derek Drymon Bill Fagerbakke Bill Farmer Eric Goldberg Hamish Grieve Jess Harnell Tim Hodge Richard Horwitz Sawyer Jones Tom Kenny Brittany Kikuchi Bert Klein Liam Knight Phil LaMarr April Lawrence Carolyn Lawrence Doug Lawrence Lauren MacMullan Tress MacNeille Sofia Mali Howie Mandel Mona Marshall Tom McGrath Jack McGraw Madeleine McGraw Scott Menville Teddy Newton Emily Nordwind Raymond S. Persi Rob Paulsen Peter Ramsey Jim Reardon Molly Reardon Lou Romano David Silverman Roger Craig Smith Kath Soucie April Stewart Nicholas Stoller Tara Strong Jill Talley Fred Tatasciore Genndy Tartakovsky James Arnold Taylor Alan Tudyk Conrad Vernon Samuel Vincent Frans Vischer Hynden Walch Chris Wedge Frank Welker Billy West Marlon West Ariel Winter Second Part of the Credits Animation Production by Film Roman and Rough Draft Feature Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisors Tarek Elaydi Jason Reeves Stereoscopic Supervisor Sherin Varghese Overseas Animation Director Don Spencer Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Creative Consultants James Bobin Mark Simon Tom Wheeler Additional Sequences Directed by Pete Michels David Silverman Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn and Howie Mandel Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Peter Ramsey Ennio Torresan Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Kelly Asbury Jeff Biancalana Rejean Bourdages Bob Camp Jim Capobianco Sherm Cohen Greg Colton Josh Cooley Caroline Cruikshank Bob Davies Darren Denlinger Jed Diffenderfer Don Dougherty Derek Drymon Kurt Dumas Mark Ervin David Feiss James Fujii Tricia Garcia Eric Goldberg Kathleen T. Good Sharon Graham Lucas Gray Rodolphe Guenoden Colin Heck Tim Hodge Nora Johnson Yoshiaki Kawajiri Craig Kellman Jorgen Klubien Robert Koo David Krentz Todd Kurosawa Phil Langone Larry Leker Angelo Libutti David Lux Lauren MacMullan Ted Mathot Johane Matte Paul McEvoy Ken Morrissey Clayton McKenzie Morrow Thomas A. Nelson Mark O'Hare Shawn Palmer Bob Persichetti Jeff Pidgeon Jason Plapp Dominic Polcino Dan Povenmire John Puglisi Eric Ramsey Christian Roman Mitch Schauer Gary Trousdale Frans Vischer Simon Wells Anthony Zierhut Assistant Storyboard Artists Aldin Baroza Zeus Cervas Shavonne Cherry Louis Gallegos Karen Heathwood Amber Hollinger Miyuki Hoshikawa Carson Kugler Jay Lender Steve Lowtwait Caesar Martinez Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Cindy Banks Morrow James Purdum Ed Roberts Chris Robertson Ted Seko Melissa Suber Elyse Whittaker Storyboard Clean-up Artists Corey Barnes Dominic Bianchi Ron Brewer Rick Del Carmen Oreste Canestrelli Bev Chapman Shavonne Cherry Won Ki Cho Sarah Frost Louis Gallegos Alex Gatsis John Holmquist Miyuki Hoshikawa Pablo Solis Jeff Stewart Brandon Strathmann Joe Vaux Niki Hyun Yang Storyboard Consultant David Silverman Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Jennifer Dolce C.K. Horness Joe Monteleone Marcus Taylor Joe Thygesen First Assistant Editor Rich B. Dietl Second Assistant Editor David M. Poole Additional Editors David Ian Salter John Venzon Additional Associate Editors William Caparella Darren T. Holmes Anna Solorio Additional Assistant Editors Travis Dultz Lawrence Gan Michael Hugh O'Donnell Vic Sharma David Teller Alexander Wu Visual Development Co-Art Directors Mingjue Helen Chen Dan Cooper Associate Art Director Lisa Keene Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Senior Character Designer Mitch Schauer Character Designers Chris Appelhans James Baxter Andy Bialk Sylvain Deboissy Peter de Seve Eric Goldberg Carter Goodrich Carlos Grangel Dan Haskett Jakob Hjort Jensen Timothy Lamb Nico Marlet Ryan O'Loughlin Simon Otto Meg Park Shane Prigmore Jean-Francois Rey Tony Siruno Shannon Tindle Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell David Lee Kevin Moore Charles Ragins Jefferson Weekley Tara Whitaker Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Lynna Blankenship Chris Bolden Paul Castro Andy Chen Daniel Chiu Edgar Duncan Phil Hayes Jabu Henderson Samuel Ho Trevor Johnson T.J. Kim Young Kim Maria Mariotti Kevin Moore Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Javier Pineda Charles Ragins Gerald Clifford Rey Justin Thompson Christopher Tsirgiotis Rene Vega Ian Wilcox Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Sunny Apinchapong Chris Appelhans Betsy Bauer Andy Bialk Max Boas Jayee Borcar Pascal Campion Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Guillaume Fesquet Natalie Franscioni-Karp Todd Gibbs Dennis Greco Kory Heinzen Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Won Sul Hyun Mike Inman Samantha Kallis Bill Kaufmann Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Edward Li Dominique R. Louis Sam Michlap Jason Norton Phillip Phillipson Danielle Powers Griselda S. Lemay James Schauf Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner Paul Tuo Tsui Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Carlos Zaragoza Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Rick Heinrichs Jeff Turley Layout Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Layout Artists James P. Alles Robert Crawford Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Clive Hutchings Cynthia Ignacio James Keefer Matt Lee Julio Leon Hamilton Lewis Gary Mouri Mark Mulgrew Robert J. St. Pierre Chris Stover Allen Tam George Villaflor Doug Walker Wallace Williamson Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Layout Consultant Gil Zimmerman Workbook Workbook Leads James Beihold William H. Frake III Workbook Artists Kevin R. Adams James P. Alles Matt Aspbury Jeff Beazley Mitchell Bernal Andrea Blasich Robert Cardone Derek Carter Kinman Chan Marco Cinello Eric Clark Shawn Colbeck Trish Coveney-Rees Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco Peter J. DeLuca Craig Elliott Seth Engstrom Mina Ferrante James Finch Joseph Garcia Frederick J. Gardner III Billy George Edward Ghertner Louis Gonzales Karen Hamrock Jason Hand Kory Heinzen Lam Hoang Daniel Hu Clive Hutchings Cynthia Ignacio Michael Isaak David James Arlan Jewell Conor Kavanagh Karen A. Keller Douglas Kirk Harald Kraut Christophe Lautrette Benoit Le Pennec Matt Lee Julio Leon Ashley Lenz Edward Li Peter Maynez Armen Melkonian Nol L. Meyer Rick Moore Francisco Mora Brad Morris Gary Mouri Mark Mulgrew Kevin Nelson Kenard Pak Gang Peng Robert J. St. Pierre Christopher Poplin Jeff Purves Alexandre Puvilland Jonathan Pyun Donald Reich Simon Rodgers Ritchie Sacilioc Jean-Luc Serrano Vladimir Spasojevic Audrey Stedman Pamela B. Stefan Lisa Souza Allen Tam Bill Thyen Evgeni Tomov Pierre-Olivier Vincent Doug Walker Nathan Warner Wallace Williamson Tanya T. Wilson Brian Woods Chung Sup Yoon Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Workbook Consultant Rasoul Azadani Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Martin Oliver Tadayoshi Yamamuro Lead Animators Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Bert Klein Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Manuel Almela Cinzia Angelini Dale Baer James Baker Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Rune Bennicke Travis Blaise Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Michael Cedeno Crystal Chesney Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Bob Davies Andreas Deja Lou Dellarosa Robert Espanto Domingo Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Steven Pierre Gordon Mael Gourmelen Antony Gray Rodolphe Guenoden Dan Haskett Randy Haycock Mark Henn T. Daniel Hofstedt Martin P. Hopkins Steve Horrocks James Hull Jeff Johnson Mark Koetsier Alex Kupershmidt Fabio Lignini James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Frank Molieri Kevin O'Hara Joe Oh Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Pierre Perifel Scott T. Petersen Philip Pignotti John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Nik Ranieri Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Chris Sauve Len Simon Bruce W. Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Roger Vizard Chris Wahl Stevan Wahl Bill Waldman Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames David A. Zaboski Kathy Zielinski Apprentice Animator Mario Furmanczyk Animation Consultants Ken Duncan Russell Murch Lead Key Assistant Animators Emily Jiuliano Chris Sonnenburg Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Trevor Tamboline Terry Wozniak Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Margie Daniels Tara Donovan June Fujimoto Cathlin Hidalgo Todd Jacobsen Jan Naylor Ginny Parmele Randy Sanchez Dan Tanaka Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Leads Jan Naylor Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Paulo Alvarado George Benavides Todd Bright Casey Coffey Brad Condie Erik Fountain Neal Goldstein Benjamin Gonzalez Grant Hiestand Chris Hubbard Todd Jacobsen Paul McDonald Joe Pitt Chris Sonnenburg Jules Soto Wes Sullivan Aliki Theofilopoulos Destiny Wood Background Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Artists Chris Appelhans Barry Atkinson Armand Baltazar Max Boas Jayee Borcar Pascal Campion Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Guillaume Fesquet Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Mike Inman Bill Kaufmann Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Edward Li Dominique R. Louis Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Griselda S. Lemay Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner Henrik Tamm Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Background Consultant Kathy Altieri Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Leads Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Kathleen M. Bailey Kendra Baxter Rachel Renee Bibb James Burks Merry Clingen Nicola Courtney Dan Daly Margie Daniels Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Kimberly Dwinell Raymond Fabular Aidan Flynn Debbie Forster Cynthia Jill French June Fujimoto Yelena Geodakyan Susan Goldberg Millet Henson Cathlin Hidalgo Dietz Toshio Ichishita Todd Jacobsen Myung Kang Claudia V. Keene Celinda S. Kennedy Lureline Kohler Anthony Koteh Veronique Langdon Jennie Langley Susan Lantz Tracy Mark Lee Kellie D. Lewis Daniel Lim Patricia Billings Malone Pamela Matheus Helen Michael Lieve Miessen Wendy Muir Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Brett D. Newton Doug Ninneman Stephanie Olivieri Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Eric Pigors Domingo Rivera Jacqueline M. Sanchez Daisy Schofield Natasha Selfridge Sherrie H. Sinclair Richard Smitheman Mac Spada Alexa Summerfield Philip Sung Dan Tanaka Marianne Tucker John R. Walsh Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Leads Mike Demur Jan Naylor Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Brian Beauchamp Ramya Black Travis Blaise Daniel Bond Elliott M. Bour James Burks Marcia Dougherty Kimberly Dwinell Sean Gallimore Kayn Garcia Dietz Toshio Ichishita Tomoko Isobe Myung Kang Claudia V. Keene Jody Kooistra Taik Lee Ely Lester David Mar Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Stephanie Olivieri Mary-Jean Repchuk Richard Rocha Jacqueline M. Sanchez Mac Spada Chad Thompson Keiko Watanabe Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist Brice Mallier David Tidgwell Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Steven Fahey Alex Gatsis David Lipton Ali Ries Scott Santoro Jason Stovall Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon David Lee Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate John Allan Armstrong John Bermudes Bob Bennett Allen Blyth Brent Boggs Felipe Cerdán John Dillon Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Noe Garcia Al Holter Jeff Howard Michael Cadwallader Jones Cynthia N. Knizek Susanna Luck Dan Lund David Lyons Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield John MacFarlane David (Joey) Mildenberger Rodd Miller Mark Myer Kevin O'Neil Masa Oshiro Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Sean Applegate Marko Barrows Felipe Cerdán Lee Crowe Ty Elliott Noe Garcia Ray Hofstedt Elizabeth A. Holmes David Kcenich John MacFarlane Joseph C. Pepe Jay Shindell Van Shirvanian Daniel Wanket Visual Effects Clean-up Animators Rachel Renee Bibb James Burks Frank Dietz Margie Daniels Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Debbie Forster June Fujimoto Cynthia J. French Sean Gallimore Millet Henson Dietz Toshio Ichishita Emily Jiuliano Claudia V. Keene Celinda Kennedy Jennie Langley Susan Lantz Tracy Mark Lee Kellie D. Lewis Patricia Billings-Malone Yoon Sook Nam Brett D. Newton Stephanie Olivieri Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Eric Pigors Jacqueline M. Sanchez Daisy Schofield Mac Spada Dan Tanaka Visual Effects Inbetween Animators Virgillo John Aquino Kristin K. Fong David Lee Phillip Pignotti Kuniko Yano Visual Effects Consultants Scott F. Johnston David Prescott Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Ted Boyke Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Heidi Friese Louie C. Jhocson Alison Jota Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Jaison Duell Wilson CGI Animation CG Leads Rex Grignon Jason Schleifer CG Asset Lead Alex Cheparev CG Modeling Artists Stefan Bredereck Bruce Buckley Guillaume Champagne Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis Darren Kiner Adam Klein Hal Lewis Dirk Mauche Dominic Piché Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie Matsune Suzuki James Tooley Daniel Wanket Yoshiya Yamada CG Texturing Artists Stefan Bredereck Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis CG Rigging Artists Stefan Bredereck Grahame Curtis Andrew Ritchie CG Layout Lead Chris Stover CG Layout Artists Mark Austin Scott Beattie Francis Bernard Allen Blaisdell Ummi Gudjonsson Alexandre Ménard Terry Moews Mike Navarro William Otsuka Dominic Piché Christopher Poplin Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie Matsune Suzuki CG Animation Lead Brent M. Bowen CG Animators William Arance Mark Austin Eamonn Butler Chad Cole Grahame Curtis Jay N. Davis Harry Eisenstein Neil Eskuri Steven Fahey Joel Fletcher Peter Gend Ed Ghertner David Hansen Jason Herschaft Alessandro Jacomini Darren Kiner Adam Klein Bill Konersman Jason MacLeod Antoine Moulineau Daniel Naulin Mayur Patel Dave Rand Andrew Ritchie Jason Ryan Mark Siegel James Tooley Daniel Wanket Jonah West CG Lighting Leads Dale Drummond Hanzhi Tang CG Lighting Artists Jonathan Alenskas Francis Bernard Kenneth Brain Bernard O. Ceguarra Andy Chen Roberto Clochiatti Charles Colladay Alessandro Jacomini Benjamin Jones Mohit Kallianpur Darren Kiner Tibor Kovacs Brian Leach Adolph Lusinsky Jason MacLeod Saurabh Maurya Dan Mayer Alexandre Ménard Robert L. Miles Antoine Moulineau Geoff Pedder Richard Pritchard Chris Ryan Wally Schaab Brian Silva Daniel Wanket Jeff Wolverton Yoshiya Yamada CG Compositing Lead Saurabh Maurya CG Compositing Artists Stefan Bredereck Austin Hiser Tibor Kovacs Michael Ralla Til Strobl CG Visual Effects Lead Mark Edwards CG Visual Effects Artists Mir Ali Stefan Bredereck Romain Buignet Chris Carnigan Ben Frost Ummi Gudjonsson Christopher Hendryx Sam Klock Bill Konerman Tim Molinder Daniel Naulin Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Robert Rioux David Santiago Brian Silva Kee Nam Suong James Tooley Zubin Wadia Daniel Wanket Jonah West Thom Wickes Jeff Wolverton Yoshiya Yamada CG Visual Effects Animators Mir Ali Stefan Bredereck Dong Joo Byun Chris Carnigan Andy Chen Jesse Erickson Christian Evans Benjamin Fiske David Hutchins Sam Klock Bill Konersman Lawrence Lee Jason MacLeod Tim Molinder Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand David Santiago Kevin Sheedy Todd Sheridan Perry Brian Silva Kee Nam Suong Zubin Wadia Daniel Wanket Thom Wickes Jeff Wolverton CG Technical Direction Lead Balazs Kiss CG Technical Directors Mir Ali Carlos Cabral Jesus Canal Chris Carnigan Glen Claybrook Ben Frost Ummi Gudjonsson Mark Hall Alessandro Jacomini Darren Kiner Candice Miller Daniel Naulin Mike Navarro William Otsuka Peter Palombi Christopher Poplin Heather Pritchett David Santiago Kevin Sheedy Brian Silva James Tooley Grant Vicklund Zubin Wadia Jeff Wolverton CG Rendering Lead Antoine Moulineau CG Rendering Artists Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Thomas Baker Dennis Bonnell Glen Claybrook Annamarie Costa Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Richard T. Sullivan Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Lead Sarah Jane-King Digital Ink & Paint Markup Lisa Leonardi-Knight Digital Ink & Paint Artists Constance Allen Tina Angermeir Kathy Baur Carol Berke Nancy Bihary-Fiske Brandon Bloch Gina Evans Sylvia Filcak Heidi Friese Maria Gonzalez Barbara Lynn Hamane Leslie Hinton Janette Hulett Wendy Jacobsmeyer Louie C. Jhocson Alison Jota David Karp Frances Kumashiro Denise A. Link Teri McDonald Beth S. Morris David Nimitz Helen O'Flynn Eric Oliver Ken O'Malley Melanie Pava Leyla Pelaez Gary Shafer Mavis Shafer Edwin S. Shortess Karen Somerville Ann Sorenson Tina Staples Doug Tiano Erik Tillmans Dirk Von Besser Claire Williams Jaison Duell Wilson Denise Wogatzke Digital Ink & Paint Checker Makiko Yamanaka Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers William Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans George "Bingo" Ferguson Chuck Gefre Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Misoon Kim Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Helen O'Flynn Justin Schultz Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Final Check Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checkers Carol Berke Dennis Bonnell Misoon Kim Dan C. Larsen Teri M. McDonald Helen O'Flynn Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Assistant Director Brad Ferguson Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Elizabeth Rondelet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vesna Mostovac Production Design Supervisor Myrthus Nacario Production Designer Christian Nelson Design Design Supervisor T.K. Labus Design Coordinator Renae Ruddock Character and Prop Designers Rossi Gifford Mandy James Bojan Redzic Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Caroline Hung Blair Kitchen T.K. Labus Chris Land Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Nadine Wagner Dermot Walshe Samantha Youssef Storyboard Revisionists Mitch Manzer Matt Wilson Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Lead Posing Artist Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Kezia Ma Mike McDougall Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Designer Chris Yau Layout Artists Christina Butterfield Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Greg Gibbons Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin T.K. Labus Bojan Redzic Bart Sarmazian Sean Wickett Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor David Jenkins Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Brad Ferguson Mike Fowler Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Caroline Hung Kenji Iwata Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Mitch Manzer Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Mike Milligan Christian Nelson Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jonathan Philips Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Chris Ramsarran Bojan Redzic Shane Root Jenny Rutz Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Matt Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Designer Greg Gibbons Background Painters Linette L. Derrick T.K. Labus Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Sean Wickett Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Jean-Sebastien Duclos Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Weronika Kapelanska Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Adam Massicotte Mike Milligan Shannon Penner Hong Qi Vitoria Quane Cilbur Rocha Hyung-Im Son Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Cory Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Samantha Youssef Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Shannon Penner Lead Visual Effects Artist David Alexander Visual Effects Artists Angeline Bouvier Christina Butterfield Lead Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Bob Cowan Assistant Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Ian Mah Lead Visual Effects Animator Dan Turner Visual Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Visual Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Compositing Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Shannon Penner Oleh Prus CGI Animation CG Supervisor David Alexander CG Modelers Adam Li Chen Li Milad Mojab Kenn Senoron CG Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Shannon Penner Digital Production Color Stylist Joshua Im Scene Planners Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Christina Butterfield Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Sean Wickett Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production & Hiring Coordinator Sally Walker Hudecki Pre & Post Production Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Animatic & Picture Editor Adam Garner Production Bookkeepers Erin Pientka William Sanson System Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Jade Gonsalves Production Assistants Lilly Tran Gaby Ventura Production Executive Assistant Sonia Xavier Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Financing Assistance TEAM Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. Executive Producers Delna Bhesania Barry Ward Line Producer Elin Anderson Creative Director Florian Wagner Layout Layout Supervisors Don Fuller John Hill Layout Artists Allison Chan Bong Macarayan Animation Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Director Nathan Litz Animation Supervisors Victor Marchetti Nick Vallinakis Animators Krista Baron Graham Bustard Chris Chan Kaylea Chard Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Lubke Seid Kritika Seshadri Justin Smith Johnny Tesoro Animation Revisionist Denny Lu Animation Coordinator Kent McCormick Background Background Supervisor Don Fuller Background Artists Irina Golina Sagatelian Caitie O'Rourke Eda Soong Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up and Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging Clean-up Artist Vince Orcullo Inbetween Artist Felix Betschart Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Browne Visual Effects Artist Ravinder Brar Compositing Compositing Supervisor Bert Dennison Compositor Christian Stokes CGI Animation CG Supervisor Masaki Jeffrey CG Modeling Artist Eric Cheung CG Texturing Artist Tim Yang CG Animators Nigel Hunter Justin Lee Tom Roth Bob Taylor CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Zachary Mallett Production Production Manager Deacon Publicover Production Supervisor John Rix Production Coordinators Athena Cho Laurel Montgomery Production Assistant Dallas Parker Head of Production Greg DeWinter President Barry Ward Chief Executive Officer Delna Bhesania Vice President of Production Bonnie Pritzker Chief Technology Officer Darcy Reno Director of Finance & Business Affairs Richard Grieve Controller Daniel Masuda Operations Director Sanja Zoric Human Resources Director Anne Denman Senior Human Resources Manager Monica Tsai Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors James Arboldea Romy Garcia Michael Gorospe Elmer Medina Anthony Ramos Terence Roldan Alvin Sarthou Aaron Stannard Armand Wong Storyboard Artists Alex Casin Jerome Hiram Co Layout Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Aldrin Abesamis Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Alfredo Doris Julius Gopez Leomel Gueta Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Toti Llaneta Joddie Lopez Moise Macasinag Mike Mercado Jimmy Paulbos Jeffrey Riveira Floyd Riveira Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Carlos Tino, Jr. Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Sabrina Spellman Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Colin Baker Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Booke Bouns Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Alfred Cantuba Carlo Christopher Anacin Ojiemar Cinco Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Bryce De La Cruz Agnes De Vera Aylene Dela Cruz Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Edgardo Francisco Gilbert Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Joseph Jubilee Balderas Dante La Torre Boy Lacampuena Jerome Lagasca Julius Legaspi Abe Legaspi Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Jose Mari Santiago Gabriel Mase Alex Misalucha Gary Mooney Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Joel Pangilian Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Avito Ruina Neil Ryan Agnes Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Joma Santiago Dino Santos Alstaire Sarthou Evangelina Sorian Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Arnold Taroy Lito Taroy Jonathan Tinsay Orlando Verde Noel Villano Danilo Wabe Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisors Russ Mooney Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Jonathan Ayop Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Darwin Camero Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Emmanual De Mesa Mike De Vega Pretz Dela Torre Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Ricardo Francisco Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Juanito Intino, Jr. Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Dawn Macute Buddy Maderazo Francis Madronio Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Arlyn Miraflor Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Juan Paragas Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Florante Runia Leo Saluna May Salunga Gilyn Sambo Alvin Sarthou Raymond Sayo Joel Sengco Noel Sollis Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Krizel Villalon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Background Background Supervisors May Laxamana Adlel Manao Buddy Maderazo Background Painters Roland Ralboa Mabbi Besa Gerry Caberea Joel Castillo Jaide Coronado Joseph Cu Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Jay Jalmanzar Angie Legaspi Joy Mechado Annie Magparangalan Edgar Nito Hector Reyes Johnny Rosales Dulce Sarmiento Asher Sasis Edward Sucgang Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Effects Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Enrico Cablin Alfredo Cantuba Josefino Celerio James Cenizal Crisano De Jesus Nino De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch William Guittap Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Dan Obligar Remegio Soriano, Jr. Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects Inbetweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Lead Dino De Guzman CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks CEO/President/Executive Producer Clint Eland Supervising Producer Marianne Culbert Producer Chantal Ling Executive in Charge of Production Jerry Popowich Head of Studio Jefferson Allen Animation Director Graham MacDonald Art Director Shi Chang Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Robb Pratt Lead Storyboard Artist Becky Cassady Storyboard Artists Troy Adomitis Tom Bernardo Christian Larocque Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Additional Storyboard Artists Derek Bond Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Storyboard Artist Cindy Banks Morrow Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Jason Armstrong Clayton McKenzie Morrow Storyboard Revisionists Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Kataneh Vahdani Design Character Design Supervisor Steve Lambe Lead Character Designer Jose Zelaya Senior Character Designer Erika Worthylake Character Designers Jordan Voth Darren Ward Additional Character Designer Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Character Designer Kevin Pawlak Background Design Supervisor Colin Stimpson Background Designers Barry Atkinson Melissa Suber Christopher Tsirgiotis Dave Williams Visual Development Supervisor Kenny Thompkins Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne Layout Lead Paul Felix Layout Artists Ralph Sosa Dave Williams Animation Animation Supervisor Collin Tsandilis Animators Barry Atkinson Becky Cassady Mike Inman Steve Lambe Kevin Pawlak Colin Stimpson Melissa Suber Kenny E. Thompkins Christopher Tsirgiotis Jordan Voth Darren Ward Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Background Background Supervisors Barry Atkinson Ruben Hickman Kenny Thompkins Background Artists Troy Adomitis Jason Armstrong Tom Bernardo Derek Bond Christian Larocque Cindy Banks Morrow Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Calvin Suggs Kataneh Vahdani Dave Williams Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up Artists Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Clean-up Animator Debbie Forster Inbetween Artist Rudi Bloss Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor John Dillon Visual Effects Designers Michel Gagné Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists Bob Bennett Jeff Howard Kevin O'Neil Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Felipe Cerdán Noe Garcia Dan Lund David (Joey) Mildenberger Van Shirvanian Philip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Felipe Cerdan Noe Garcia Van Shirvanian Compositing Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Compositing Artist Robin Baker CGI Animation CG Supervisor Mark Donald CG Animation Leads David Couchariere Carlos Puértolas CG Animator Daniel Tynan Production Production Manager Christie Cameron Production Coordinator Sarah Laight Production Assistant Kevin MacDonald Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Head of Production James Wang Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen James Wang Danny Yeh Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Susan Chen Andrew Hiseh Alice Ho Mori Lee Elton Lee Kirk Lin Gin Liu Dave Marshall Danny Yeh Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Perry Chen Snow Chen Dan Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Orma Huang Michael Huang Hsiang Huang Mei Jiu Cat Li Mike Li Dawson Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Chun Mao Jiang Frog Shi Bee Shyu Nicole Wang Roger Wang Panny Wang Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Yi Zhi Shyu Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-Up Artists Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Digital Production Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producers Kyung-suk Park Gregg Vanzo Overseas Co-Executive Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Claudia Katz Overseas Supervising Producer Chulho Kim Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Layout Head of Layout Hyunkyu Lee Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Canuck Honjyio Hyundai Young Kim Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Sunyook Miskioso Jung Hyundai Sheong Suchli Sunyoom Gregg Sunyoomio Suasion Syuejoon Lium Miller Vanzco Lium Raymond Vanzco Syria Sheong Zhaun Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Sukkyu Kim Jae Bok Lee Sang Kyun Shin Hee Man Yang Additional Animation Directors Dong Soo Lee Jun Hee Yoo Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Hyunju Ahn Young Sook Byun Myoung Sook Cha Su Mee Cho Yoon Min Cho Byung Choon Choi Hayan Choi Munsuk Choi Young Dal Choi Myunghee Do Syuoon Heong Uyijoon Heong Jyuioon Jin Heong Young Jin Heong Heong Raymond Heong Eunbong Jang Seong Hee Jang Hye Jin Jeong Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Kyu Haw Jo Mee Sun Jo Hinjyun Jung Sook Taek Jung Young Mi Jung Sunyi Jyuioon Chul Kang Kyung Wook Kang Min Kyung Kang Soo Jung Kang Duk Hoo Kim Eueyoon Jin Kim Hyung Jung Kim Hyung Tae Kim Kijin Kim In Ho Kim Jae Young Kim Joon Sik Kim Jong Sang Kim Mal Sook Kim Mihee Kim Sukgyu Kim Sun Kyu Kim Sun Young Kim Sung Hoon Kim Syukioon Kim Yoo Sung Kim Young Nam Kim Sunyook Kimbo Syueio Kong Hyuk Joong Kwon Byung Hwa Lee Changho Lee Ho Sik Lee Jonghuk Lee Kun Lee Soojin Lee Sun Jae Lee Yunjung Lee Lin Jeong Lium Suykoon Lium Mi Kyung Myung Eun Young Park Jungwoo Park Kyung Sook Park Sung Hye Park Tae Hyun Park Keumja Ryu Kun Ha Shin Ki Soung Jin Syuejoon Hyejoon Vanzco Yujion Jin Vanzco Yong Bae Won Kyu Dae Yeon Sung Hee Yim Seung Jin Yoo Mi Sun Yoon Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Heads of Assistant Animation Soungsuk Cho Bo Young Sung Chief Assistant Animator Sungsoon Cho Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators Soojung Ahn Sunhee Ahn Kyungsun Bae Kap Soo Baek Mi Yeon Bang Sil Hee Bang Jung Won Byun Mee Jin Cha Hye Jin Cho Mee Ra Cho Mijung Cho Namhee Cho Yangsook Cho Dae Kwon Choi Myung Shim Choi Yeonyeol Choi Lee Sang Eun Hyunrim Ha Mi Jin Han Eun Ju Hwang Ji Yeon Hwang Sooyoung Hwang Kyunghee Jang Kyungsoon Jeon Misun Jeon Aeh Kyung Jeong Mee Jung Jeong Young Sil Jeong Eun Ju Ji Moon Sun Jo Hyun Mi Jung Eun Joo Jung Younghee Jung Jung Ha Kang Meeok Kang So Young Kang Youngmee Kang Bo Min Kim Eun Hee Kim Heeyeon Kim Hyeran Kim Jinah Kim Jin Hee Kim Jin Sook Kim Joo Sik Kim Meeyea Kim Mijin Kim So Yeon Kim Yumee Kim Yeon Joo Koh Bo Young Koo Byungjo Kwon Junghoon Kim Daesoo Lee Hae Kyoung Lee Haw Soon Lee Hye Ryun Lee Hyunhee Lee Mee Sook Lee Sangeun Lee So Hee Lee Sun Mi Lee Yunkyung Lee Hyung Ju Lim Soo Kyoung Lim Mikyung Moon Suksoon Noh Eunmi Oh In Hwa Oh Kyung Ja Oh Ran Kyung Oh Kyu Young Ohn Hee Jeong Park Hyun Joo Park Jung Il Park Junhee Park Yoo Jin Park Eun Young Seo Sukyung Seo Ki Jung Shim Hyun Joo Shin Ji Young Son Mijung Song Min Hwa Song Sun Ok Yoo Jin Young Yu Meehyang Won Minah Yang Jinyoung Yu Sunok Yu Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones Cynthia Neil Knizek David Lee Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Jung Kim-Wolf Hye Ja Kim Sock Hee Kim Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jong Bum Park Animation Technical Directors Woosung Jung Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CGI Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Layout Artist Don W. Kim CG Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Seung Woo Hong Na Young Kim Hyun Joo Lee Sang Hyuk Oh Eun Ha Park Hyun Joo Park Yeon Suk Ryu Sang Won Seo Sang Keum Shin Jung Hee Yim Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Head of Digital Animation Woosung Jung Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chiefs Hyun Ah Kim Soo Jin Yim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Hye Sun An Ki Nam An Kang Sook Baek Young In Choi Young Sook Hong Nam Young Jeong Ok Seon Jim Nam Young Jung Do Hee Kim Eun Young Kim Hye Sun Kim Jin Hee Kim Kwi Ok Kim Snag Hee Kim Kang Jae Lee Yae Yoon Lee Sang Eun Park Seung Ok Shin Jung Hee Yim Hye Yeop Yoon Seol Hee Yoon Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chiefs So Yeon Choi Kyung Hee Kang Eun Seo Park Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Soo Eun Ahn Eun Soo Ban So Yeon Choi Chung Ran Eum Hyoung Hak Han Sun Young Jang Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Eun Young Lee Mi Young Lee Mee Jin Park Min Jeong Seo Pil Seung Shin Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Digital Systems Digital Systems Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Digital Editorial Head Hae Jin Park Digital Editors Yun Suk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Production Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Head of Production Operations Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha South Korea Production Support Heads Jin Won Seo Kichul Yeon South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Senior Head of Production Translation Yeonhwa Jeong Heads of Production Translation Youngwon Kim Hyunjung Lee Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Jinsung Kim Taejoon Kim Sungwoo Lee Production Staff Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Agatha Sarim Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Sunmi Park Sangkyung Seo Ini Song Animation Animation Directors Jinhyun Choi Jinyul Jang Dongwon Jung Yungwon Jung Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Jinsung Kim Daekwon Lee Sungchan Lee Mikyung Myung Yungsan Park Seung-Woo Yang Ikhwan Yim Kyungwon Yim Layout Artists Jongkwee Bae Yoonkyung Jo Yung-Woon Jo Gabchun Jung Myung-Im Kang Byunghwee Kim Chang-Han Kim Joonchan Kim Seohan Kim Joonsoo Kwon Jihoon Lee Jongdale Lee Kyoochang Lee Kyungsoo Lee Eunghwan Oh Hyunjoo Park Sang-Il Shim Seungwoo Shin Jinchul Yang Kyungwon Yim Key Animators Kyunghyun Baik Aekyung Choi Jinhyun Choi Myungok Eum Jinsoo Hong Insul Hwang Kyungsook Hwang Jinyul Jang Hangduk Jo Jaegyoo Jo Namgil Jo Seungjoon Jung Yongsub Jung Yun-Goo Kang Bongkeun Kim Jaeong Kim Songpil Kim Sunjin Kim Yoonbae Kim Yungki Kim Daekown Lee Eunmi Lee Hyesook Lee Jaedong Lee Kidong Lee Soojong Lee Yangsoo Lee Youngbum Lee Kyungwook Min Mikyung Myung Hyunshik Nam Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Yangho Park Yunghee Shim Seunghoon Yang Jaejin Yoo Jaejin Yoo Kyungsang Yoo Yungtae Yoon Heung-Uk Yum Animators Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animators Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animators Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Eunkyung Ahn Minhee Ahn Imjung Choi Sunhee Heo Byungjoon Jun Haesung Kim Hyunjin Kim Seungchul Kim Dong-Gyoo Lee Jinyang Lee Myunghoon Lee Yung Hwan Lee Donghwan Oh Hyunhee Oh Joongho Park Kyungsook Park Yunmee Sung Jung-In Yang Checking Model Checkers Jinhee Choi Hyunja Kang Eunmi Kim Mijung Kim Minyun Lee Sunyung Lee Jaehee Oh Jinmi Park Wooram Shim Jinyung Song Kyungsook Yoo Animation Checkers Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checkers Naksoo Choi Chulki Hong Heejung Kim Namgi Kim Heenam Jo Mijung Jun Chulmin Kim Heejung Kim Myungho Kim Namgi Kim Yoojoong Kim Jong-Gook Lee Jinyung Yeo Final Checkers Pilmook Chae Hyowon Choi Yungra Jo Eunhee Jung Seungyong Jung Digital Production Color Stylists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon CG Animators Eddie Jaeil Byun Fatou Gassama Daeguen Hong Minji Kim Jungyoon Yang Hongsun Yoon Ink & Paint Artists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon Compositing Artists Eun-Ah Ha Eunjoo Choi Jinho Heo Joori Jung Gang-Ok Kim Seungwhan Kim Kwanhyung Lee Siwon Lee Yooil Park Jaehyung Won Juhee Yang Warner Bros. Animation Crew Digital Production Services by Warner Bros. Animation Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Associate Producer Bobbie Page Scene Planning/Set-up Scene Planning Supervisor Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Steve Mills Beth Morris Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Scene Set-up David Bonnell Gina Evans Lisa Leonardi-Knight Helen O'Flynn Nick Yates Compositing Compositing Supervisor Claire Williams Compositing Lead Craig Crawford Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Randy Brown Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Final Scene Planning/Set-up Final Scene Planning Supervisor Gina Bradley Final Scene Planners Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Steve Mills Rick Moser Final Scene Set-up Nick Yates Final Compositing Final Compositing Supervisor Shawn Mason Final Compositing Artists Stuart Allan Ed Anderson Meghann Artes John Brennick Maija Burnett John Dillon Brendan Harris John Lake Harvey Linda Henry Peter Herlein Sarah-Jane King Laurel Klick Cornelia Magas Teri McDonald Tony Noel Erika Schwarz Robert Scopinich Donna Segal Doug Tiano Devin Usan Annie Wong Animation Check Animation Check Supervisor Susan Burke Animation Checker Edwin Shortess Digital Check Digital Check Supervisor Gina Bradley Digital Checkers Sylvia Filcak Eddie Munoz Scanning Scanning Supervisor James Keefer Scanners Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Dan Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Edwin S. Shortess Color Color Manager Bill Baggelaar Color Styling Supervisor Sarah-Jane King Color Stylists Brandon Bloch Marianne Cheng Maria Gonzalez Barbara Lynn Hamane Dene Heming David Svend Karoll Marie St. Clair Color Compositing Supervisor Sylvia Filcak Color Compositing Artist Barbara Lynn Hamane Color Modeling Supervisor David S. Karoll Color Modelists Constance Allen Brandon Block Allison Jota Sarah-Jane King Claire Williams Digital Background Digital Background Supervisor Dennis Venizelos Lead Digital Background Layout Artist Jonathan Renoni Digital Background Layout Artists Joey McCormick Karen Hamrock Patrick O'Connor Audrey Steadman Additional Digital Background Layout Artists Sarah Arakaki Matthias Bauer George Fort Digital Background Painters Chris C. Duncan Robert Iza Jesse Silver Digital Background Color Stylists Eric Anderson Tony Mora Katrien Verblest Additional Digital Background Color Stylists Bill Dunn Monica Grue Jermaine Jose Jason Lee Jeffry Mazon Timothy Szabo Digital Effects Digital Effects Supervisor Earl A. Hibbert Digital Effects Artists Laura Barbera Hugo Dominguez Trevor Klueg Julianne Martin Jason Piccioni Timothy Nelson Ryan Darren Shaw Marlon West Additional Digital Effects Artists Matthew Girardi Jason Plapp Digital Effects Animators Michel Gagné Karl Pajak Anthony F. Stacchi Phillip Vigil CGI Animation CGI Supervisor Manny Wong CGI Animation Lead Adam Dotson CGI Animators Michael Amos Jason Anastas Kevin Andrus Manuel Aparicio Chris Bancroft Patrick Bonneau Joe Bowers Laurent Caneiro Kenny Chung David Couchariere Denis Couchon Michelle Cowart Cassidy Curtis Donnachada Daly Ares Deveaux Mark Donald W. Jacob Gardner Tomoyuki Harashima Dave Hardin Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Mariko Hoshi Leif Jeffers Peer Lemmers Tommie Lofqvist Steven J. Meyer David Pate Tyler Phillips Ron Pucherelli Carlos Puertolas Carlos M. Rosas Jalil Sadool Henry G. Sanchez Joe Sandstrom Juan Pablo Sans Kevan Shorey Tal Shwarzman David Earl Smith David Torres Alexis Wanneroy CGI Visual Effects Leads John Allan Armstrong Brent Boggs CGI Visual Effects Artists Katherine Bouglai Hugo Dominguez Daniel Naulin Jeff Wolverton CGI Visual Effects Animators Bob Bennett David Hutchins Michael Cadwallader Jones Bill Konersman Kevin K. Lee Tim Molinder Kee Nam Suong Erich Turner Cesar Velazquez Zubin Wadia CGI Lighting Lead Jongo Yuk CGI Lighting Artists Tulio Hernandez Didier Levy Jeff Wolverton Technical Crew Technical Supervisor Grant Vicklund Technical Directors Torien Blackwolf Ellen Brenner Scott Brust Marc Ellis Erik Eulen Al Holter Hock Lian Law John MacFarlane Matthew Maners Mark Nelson Peter Tronolone Jeff Tse Claire Williams Digital Cel Painting Digital Cel Painting Supervisor Gina Evans Digital Cel Paint Mark-up Sarah-Jane King Lisa Leonardi-Knight Digital Cel Paint Registration Artists Staci Gleed Dan C. Larsen Digital Cel Painters Constance Allen Kathy Baur Brandon Bloch Kim Bowen Janette Hulett Wendy Jacobsmeyer Louie C. Jhocson Alison Jota Denise Link David M. Nimitz Helen O'Flynn Eric Oliver Edwin S. Shortess Doug Tiano Dirk Von Besser Claire Williams Nick Yates Final Check Final Check Supervisor Dennis Bonnell Final Checkers Louie C. Jhocson Helen O'Flynn Doug Tiano Claire Williams Production Head of Production Dan Crane Production Supervisors Allison Abbate Ben Kalina Production Managers Haven Alexander Christopher J. Sacco James Hathcock Leiki Veskimets Assistant Production Managers Production Coordinator Liz Marshall Production Assistants Sandi Smith Arianne Sutner Production Administrator Frances E. Chang ACME Digital Specialist James Hathcock Technology Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Technical Support TBA StereoD Crew Stereoscopic Animation and 3D Conversion by StereoD Stereo Executive Producers Mike Gunter William Sherak Stereo Producers Jon Goldsmith Mark Simone Stereographer Aaron Parry Head of Stereography Graham D. Clark President William Sherak Chief Operating Officer Mike Gunter Vice President of Animation Johnny Fisk Digital Art Director Scott F. Johnston Color Compositing Supervisor Sylvia Filcak Stereo Supervisor Aisling Harbert-Phillips Stereo Compositing Supervisor Timothy Jay Latham Digital Background Paint Supervisor Dennis Venizelos Production Supervisors John Richard Carlson Laura Leganza Reynolds Production Coordinators Ryan Fisk Jenava Hudek Birendra Kumar Skylar T. Stone Leila Tilghman Oscar Velasquez Production Assistant Christian Mejia Stereo Editorial Supervisor Derek N. Prusak Senior Stereo Editor Greg Emerson Stereo Editor Rob Neal Assistant Stereo Editor Adrian Scherger Color Stylist Christian Mejia Color Model Markup Kevin Gallegly Scene Planners Thomas Baker Daniel Bunn George "Bingo" Ferguson Mark Henley James Keefer Dan C. Larsen Digital Effects Artists KC Barnes Allen Blyth Michel Gagné Noé Garcia Kevin Hand Michael Cadwallader Jones David (Joey) Mildenberger Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian David Tidgwell John Trotter Phillip Vigil Compositing Lead Ryan Hirsh Senior Compositing Artists Aubrey Dukes Kyle Hardin Compositing Artists Carlos Alfaro Pete Bingham David Faulkner Max Funke Joseph Gonzales Corey Just Brandon McCartney David Miller Carson Murdy Christopher O’Connell Dustin Padgett Eion Ray Patterson Justin Ray Corey Smith Sean Stambolyan Ganer Stewart Derek Tracy Ryan Wilson Stereo Final Checkers Jarret Ballard Mark Battle Jay Caguioa Tasha Carlson Tsun Seung Pat Sito Jason Thomas Digital Background Painters Gretchen Bangs Liz McLelland Ink & Paint Artists Nilesh Gavit Sumeet Mishra Vinayak Panchal Nayeem Warne Lead Stereo Animators Jeremiah Finn Roy Mann Senior Stereo Animators James Clowater Leroy Riche Stereo Animators Dwight Angeltio Paul Baccam Dustin Blaise David Blythe Rochelle Brown Hector Cabrera Monica Castro Bradley Chowning Matthew Cordero Peter Cromwell Thomas Crow Gus Djuro Travis Fruci Michele Hunt Bill Jackson Aleks Justensen Nikki Lee Andrew Marquez Anthony Martin Kindra McCall Scott Musselman Pete Newbauer Tony Noel Ronnie Noisuwan Diego Perez Cesar Ploneda Erik Ploneda Cody Poag Gerard Retulla Agustin Rios Vincent Rosas Yandri Sanchez Eric Timm Ervin Tuazon Alex Ware Faith Whitehead Dane Wiley Executive Assistant to Aaron Parry & Mike Gunter Diane Barry Executive Assistant to Johnny Fisk & Scott F. Johnston Bert Jennings Production Main Production Supervisor TBA Main Production Manager TBA Main Production Coordinator TBA Main Production Assistant TBA Production Supervisors Production Managers Production Coordinators Production Assistants Assistant Production Managers Production Accountant TBA Assistant Production Accountant TBA Production Administrator TBA Production Secretary TBA Assistant to Conrad Vernon Alina Phelan Assistant to Howie Mandel TBA Assistant to Nicholas Stoller Perry Janes Assistant to Genndy Tartakovsky TBA Technology Technology Directors TBA Technology Support TBA Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timers Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Kimberly Patrick Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Foley Recordist Sean England Audio Engineers Leslie Ann Jones Chris Manning Audio Technicians Danny Caccavo Leff Lefferts Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Engineering Services Scott Levine Post Production Sound Accountant Renée Russo Client Services Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Sound Design Consultant Richard King ADR Editor Doc Kane ADR Supervisor Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Ava Acres Isabella Acres Lori Alan Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kelly Asbury Miles Bakshi Nina Bakshi Eva Bella Bob Bergen Jacob Bertrand Clancy Brown Roger Bumpass Catherine Cavadini Mitch Carter June Christopher Cam Clarke Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Jennifer Crystal Jennifer Darling Vicki Davis Debi Derryberry John DeMita Jessica DiCicco Rich B. Dietl Iris Dohrn Terri Douglas Bill Fagerbakke Bill Farmer Jeff Fischer Pat Fraley Steele Gagnon Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Carter Hastings Bridget Hoffman Wendy Hoffman Richard Horvitz Sawyer Jones Tom Kenny Liam Knight Sam Lavagnino April Lawrence Katie Leigh Hope Levy Anne Lockhart Sherry Lynn Sofia Mali Danny Mann Mona Marshall Olivia Mattingly Mickie McGowan Madeleine McGraw Scott Menville Edie Mirman Emmett Mitchell Laraine Newman Jonathan Nichols Tony Pope Michelle Ruff Joshua Rush Gary Rydstrom Nicholas Stoller Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore James Arnold Taylor Genndy Tartakovsky Randy Thom Jacob Tremblay Marcelo Tubert Conrad Vernon Frank Welker Claudette Wells Billy West Ariel Winter ADR Recording Services by The Walt Disney Studios Burbank, California Re-Recording Services by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Music Additional Music Composed by Ilan Eshkeri Mark Mothersbaugh Brian Tyler Music Conducted by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Supervising Orchestrators Bruce Fowler Conrad Pope Orchestrators Pete Anthony Steve Bartek Frank Bennett Jean-Pascal Beintus Nicolas Charron Jane Cornish Jessica Dannheisser Brad Dechter Ricky Edwards Rick Giovinazzo Randy Kerber Julian Kershaw Andrew Kinney Kevin Kliesch Jon Kull Dave Metzger Sylvain Morizet Walter Murphy Bill Newlin Cameron Patrick William Ross James Sale Nan Schwartz James Shearman David Slonaker Clifford J. Tasner Orchestra Conductors Alexandre Desplat Nick Glennie-Smith Music Editors Christopher Benstead Chris Brooks Tom Carlson Dominick Certo Peter Clarke Andrew Dorfman Jim Harrison Daryl Kell Barbara McDermott David Olson Joe Rand Tim Ryan Jim Weidman Kirsty Whalley Temp Music Editor John Warhurst Music Preparation Mark Graham Booker White Score Mixers Slamm Andrews Brad Haehnel Joel Iwataki Jake Jackson Frank Wolf Assistant Engineers Lawrence Anslow Fiona Cruickshank Matt Jones Josh Margolis John Prestage Paul Pritchard Jack Sugden Keith Ukrisna Music Contractors Isobel Griffiths Sue Mallet Marc Stevens Gina Zimmitti Music Programmers Romain Allender Rupert Cross Xavier Forcioli Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Arrangers Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Recorders Jonathan Allen Daniel Brown Jake Jackson Richard King Music Recording Engineers Jason Elliot Lewis Jones Matt Jones Poppy Kavanagh Vocals London Voices Recorded at Abbey Road Studios The Newman Scoring Stage Air Lyndhurst Studios Vocals Recorded at British Grove Studios Mixed at Remote Control Productions Sony Pictures Studios Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Songs Coming soon! Additional Pre-Production Additional Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Didier Ah-Koon Chris Appelhans Ben Balisteri James Baxter Andy Bialk Cody Cameron Louie del Carmen Crystal Chesney Lorna Cook Joel Crawford David G. Derrick Jr. Mark Dindal Walt Dohrn Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Will Finn Edmund Fong David Fulp Andy Gaskill Ed Gombert Dan Haskett Brian Hogan Jakob Hjort Jensen Barry Johnson Maggie Kang Seth Kearsley Chuck Klein Eric Koenig Mark Koetsier Brandon Kruse Nancy Kruse Jenny Lerew Matthew Luhn Steve Markowski William Mata Uli Meyer Ken Mitchroney Zac Moncrief Moroni Kevin O'Brien Ryan O'Loughlin Jay Oliva Simon Otto Tom Owens Raymond S. Persi John Pomeroy Robert Porter Shane Prigmore John Rice Bill Riling Darrell Rooney Stephen Sandoval Peter Shin Bruce W. Smith Brett Varon Conrad Vernon Marty Warner Darren Webb Chris Williams Additional Art Directors Thomas Cardone Cristy Maltese Additional Character Designers Ben Balisteri Michael Cedeno Eric Clark Devin Crane Nick Edwards Will Finn Tony Fucile Steven Clay Hunter Claudia V. Keene Minkyu Lee Borja Montoro Cavero Joe Moshier Teddy Newton Takao Noguchi Sergio Pablos Thomas Perkins Bob Scott Bruce W. Smith Genndy Tartakovsky James Woods Additional Prop Designers Bev Chapman Thaddeus Paul Couldron Nick Edwards Norm Ryang Brad Sherman Marty Warner Additional Background Designers Galina Budkin Edgar Carlos Ruben Chavez Namsuk Cho Richard Daskas Randol Eagles Gary Eggleston Dee Farnsworth Dan Fausett Nathan Fowkes Michel Gagné Rodeo Gravo Mike Inman Arlan Jewell Bill Kaufmann Tia Kratter Alex Lee Mary Nash Nollan Obena Colin Stimpson Miles Thompson Joe Vaux Chad Woods Raymond Zibach Additional Visual Development Artists James Baxter Rune Bennnicke Vlad Bina Geefwee Boedoe Christopher Brock Scott Caple Ruben Chavez Akiko Crawford Andreas Deja Peter de Seve Don Dougherty Arthur Fong Nathan Fowkes Goro Fujita Andrew Gaskill Dei Gaztelumendi Jean Gillmore Derek Gogol Eric Goldberg Tianyi Han Rustam Hasanov Cynthia Ignacio Ravinder Kundi Timothy Lamb Christophe Lautrette Stevie Lewis Johane Matte Peter Maynez Emil Mitev Brandon Oldenberg Ruben Perez Shane Prigmore Alexandre Puvilland Simon Rodgers Stan Seo Rachel Tiep-Daniels Vy Trinh Kristina Vardazaryan Joe Vaux Frans Vischer Margaret Wuller Vahe Yefremian Additional Production Additional Layout Artists Cortney Armitage Brent M. Bowen Derek Carter Marco Cinello Todd Erickson Paul Felix Karen Hamrock Tod Heapy John Hill Kyle Jefferson Ewan Johnson Bill Kaufmann Christophe Lautrette Conan Low Nol L. Meyer Emil Mitev Damon O'Beirne Alexandre Puvilland J. Michael Spooner Audrey Steadman Scott Vanzo Charles Vollmer Tanya T. Wilson Gil Zimmerman Additional Animators Tim "Mall In" Allen Antoine Antin Tom Bancroft Jason Boose David Boudreau Jorge Capote Jennifer Cardon Andrew Chesworth Don Crum Mike Disa Mark Donald Adam Dykstra Brian Ferguson Ralph Fernan Doug Frankel Tony Fucile Danny Galieote Tom Gately John Hill Tim Hodge Jon Hooper Gabe Hordos Chris Hubbard James Young Jackson Jay Jackson Jakob Hjort Jensen Cathy Jones Ernie Keen Michael Kiely Sang-Jin Kim Eric Koenig Shawn Krause Philippe le Brun Hyun-Min Lee Holger Leihe Maryann Malcomb Steve Mason Jennifer Moeller Ken Morrissey Christine Neumann Simon Otto Gabriele Pennachioli Kevin Petrilak Michael Polvani Sylvia Pompei Shane Prigmore Wendy Purdue Eddie Rosas Stephane Sainte-Foi Randy Sanchez Bob Scott Guillermo Segui Sean Sexton Herman Sheraf Andy Shuhler Michael Surrey Derek Thompson Jean-Claude Tran Theodore Ty Jim van der Keyl Michael Venturini Dan Wagner Eric Walls Tim Watts Anthony Ho Wong Ron Zorman Additional Rough Inbetweeners Raul Aguirre Wendie Fischer Ed Gabriel Tim George Kathleen T. Good Mike Greenholt Clay Kaytis Ely Lester James Marquez Paul McDonald Joe Moshier Gary Payne Robb Pratt Bobby Rubio Kevin M. Smith Marc Smith Eric Walls Michael Wu Additional Background Artists Jennifer Ando Mannix Bennett Justin Brandstater Brooks Campbell Dominick R. Domingo Debbie Du Bois Gary Eggleston Dee Farnsworth Nathan Fowkes James Gallego Carl Jones Barry Kooser Michael Kurinsky Ann Lee Sai Ping Lok Jerry Loveland Ronald W. Lukas David McCamley Kelly McGraw Gregory C. Miller Leonard Robledo William T. Silvers Jr. Ric Sluiter Robert E. Stanton Colin Stimpson George Taylor Maryann Thomas Kevin Turcotte Dennis Venizelos Charles Vollmer Additional Clean-up Animators Eric J. Abjornson Todd Ammons Scott Anderson Merritt F. Andrews Mary Jo Ayers Bill Berg Ramya Black Jamie Bolio Daniel Bond Philip S. Boyd Inna Chon Wes Chun Brian Clift Diana Coco Ron Cohee Jennie Cole Donna Curtis Patrick Dailey Manny DeGuzman Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Tom Fish Debbie Forster Brigitte Fritz Louis Gallegos Sean Gallimore Daniel A. Gracey Kris Heller Allison Hollen Cindy Kennedy Seung Kim Jody Kooistra Janet Heerhan Kwon Samantha Lair Diana LeBost Taik Lee Leticia Lichtwardt Kaarem Lundeen Brian McKim Mike McKinney Maurilio Morales David Nethery Phil Noto Marsha Park Ruben Procopio Peter Raymundo Mary-Jean Repchuk Richard Rocha Jackie Sanchez Shannon Sauve Bryan M. Sommer Debbie Spafford Juliet Stroud Trevor Tamboline Helen Tse Rosana Urbes Viorel Voronca Dusty Wakefield Elizabeth Watasin Eunice Yu Additional Inbetween Animators Raul Aguirre Todd Ammons Debra Armstrong Jamie Bolio Diana Coco Casey Coffey Margie Daniels Lee Dunkman Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Susan Lantz Leticia Lichtwardt Patricia Billings-Malone James Marquez Paul McDonald Lieve Miessen Myung Sook Miller Wendy Muir Jan Naylor Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Natasha Selfridge Kevin M. Smith Trevor Tamboline Dan Tanaka Marianne Tucker Elizabeth Watasin Eunice Yu Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Additional Visual Effects Designers John Bermudes Allen Blyth Jeff Howard Brice Mallier David (Joey) Mildenberger Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Additional Visual Effects Artists Mikaël Damant-Sirois Patrick David Adam Howard Michael Kaschalk Kevin Kutchaver Jonathan Laborde Christine Leclerc Raphael Letertre Desiree Lunsford Shinichi Rembutsu Irene Smirnova Bill Taylor Additional Visual Effects Animators Marko Barrows Elizabeth Bechtold Joan Doyle Michael Duhatschek Marc Ellis Colbert Fennelly Jazno Francoeur James Goss Leonard F.W. Green Christian Hatfield Earl A. Hibbert Jon Hooper Joseph J. Lawson David Lee Hock Lian-Law Matthew Maners Mauro Maressa Stephen B. Moore Philip Pignotti David Pritchard Mary Sheridan Jay Shindell Steve Starr John David Thornton José A. Garcia Villameriel Tony West Stephen Wood Graham Woods Ryan Woodward Garrett Wren Additional Compositing Artists Nicholas DeMartino Ben Funk Ami Goff Jim Hillin Robert Holder Ethan Metzger Jason Oshman Eric Roth Jeffrey Shroyer Additional CG Artist Lee Mylks Additional CG Animators Stuart Alan Ludovic Bouancheau David Burgess Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Denis Couchon Cassidy Curtis Mark Donald Adam Dotson Rex Grignon Anthony Hodgson Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Leif Jeffers Don Kim Marek Kochout Jon Kim Krummel II Hock-Lian Law Bryce McGovern Mike Montague Rani Naamani Mark Orme David Pate Carlos Puértolas Jason Reisig Benjamin Sakai Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Chris Stover David Torres Grant Vicklund Alexis Wanneroy Eric Whited Charlie Winter Additional Scene Planners Thomas Baker Mark Allen Henley Additional Digital Ink & Paint Artists Will Bilton Ama Glick Rhonda Hicks Tanya Moreau Staci Nichols Gale Raleigh Additional Animation Checkers Dan C. Larsen Pat Sito Additional Final Checkers George "Bingo" Ferguson Doug Tiano For Film Roman Coming soon! For Rough Draft Studios Coming soon! For 20th Century Fox Animation Coming soon! For Walt Disney Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks 20th Century Fox Animation Animal Logic Jerry Beck Blue Sky Studios California Institute of the Arts Cartoon Network Studios The Coca-Cola Company Digital Domain The Disney and Pixar Story Trust DreamWorks Animation Duncan Studio Gracie Films Industrial Light & Magic Illumination Entertainment Glen Keane Jay Leno Leonard Maltin Rob Marshall Marvel Studios Monster Beverage Corporation Netflix Nickelodeon Animation Studio Pixar Animation Studios Planet Hollywood RenderMan Sony Pictures Imageworks Studio Ghibli Toon Boom Animation Walmart Walt Disney Animation Studios Warner Animation Group Warner Bros. Animation Wells Fargo Animation Special Thanks Andrew Adamson Darla Anderson Stephen Anderson Mark Andrews Michael Arndt Bonnie Arnold Noah Baumbach Kristine Belson Brad Bird Don Bluth Paul Briggs Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Melissa Cobb Mary Coleman Josh Cooley Ronnie del Carmen Kevin Deters Pete Docter Lauren Faust Brian Fee David Feiss Gary Goldman Don Hahn Stephen Hillenburg Byron Howard Vicky Jenson Phil Johnston Bill Kroyer Brian Larsen John Lasseter Jennifer Lee David Lindsay-Abaire Phil Lord Angus Maclane Lauren MacMullan Craig McCracken Michael McCullers Tom McGrath Chris Meledandri Chris Miller Rob Minkoff Mike Mitchell Hayao Miyazaki Rich Moore Joe Murray John Musker Jennifer Yuh Nelson Bob Peterson Dan Povenmire Steve Purcell Anthony and Joe Russo Chris Sanders Dan Scanlon David Silverman Peter Sohn David Soren Andrew Stanton Christina Steinberg Paul Tibbit Gary Trousdale Guillermo del Toro Lee Unkrich Chris Wedge Dean Wellins Simon Wells Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams Richard Williams Kirk Wise Raymond Zibach Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits In Loving Memory of Stephen Hillenburg (1961-2018) Chris Reccardi (1964-2019) and Richard Williams (1933-2019) This film would not have been possible without the support of Bobby's World fans from all around the world and the work of many talented artists and animators. Soundtrack Available on Exclusive Bobby's World: The Movie Merchandise Available at Video Games Available from Bobby's World: The Movie Books Available wherever books are sold from Color by MPAA No. 26229 No animals, humans, and imaginary characters were harmed during the making of this film. © 2020 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at Film Roman Woodland Hills, California and Rough Draft Studios Glendale, California Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits